Mass Effect: What Fate Brings
by Rpg-Fanboy
Summary: Micheal Radke has learned one simple rule throughout his life. Fate's a bitch. From the radioactive capital, to the war torn Mojave, it seems as if his journey's won't come to a end any time soon. Especially when he finds himself in an entirely different universe where Earth isn't a radioactive rock, and aliens aren't always trying to kill him.


**So here is my Fallout and Mass effect Cross over. Which I am very excited for.  
**

**Alright so as you will throughout this chapter the main character is the Lone Wanderer, but at the same time he is The Courier. WHAT!?**

**Yes you heard, or rather read, right the Lone Wanderer and the Courier are one and the same, and so I will make heavy references to both of their adventures. So if you don't like stories like that, do not read this one.**

**Now while the first three chapters will focus on of the Lone Wanderer, and thus will be First POV, but after that it will be third person.  
**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT OR MASS EFFECT, THOSE ARE OWNED BY BETHESDA, AND BIO-WARE; I'M SIMPLY A FAN-FICTION WRITER. **

**So any ways enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Just got to balance the circuitry configuration aaannnnddd… Done" I exclaimed, pushing away from my console, and look at my armor, a special version of the NCR ranger armor, The Elite Riot Gear.

You know… gotta given myself credit. Never really put anything together out scratch that wasn't made of trash before, but this turned out pretty good… scratch that that pretty great.

Maybe this is what it felt like to be a father; looking at wonder at the sight of your creation, you child, expect instead of being a 10 pound bundle of joy, it was the first AI equipped semi-powered stealth-specialized riot gear, something I'm sure not even Think Tank or The Enclave could have thought of.

However, as I looked at my Elite Riot Gear MKII, as I named it, with a sense of joy, and pride, looking forward to the next time, a raider would attempt to kill me, I felt a tang of guiltiness.

I decided that awhile back after I finally did everything I could possibly do in both the Mojave, and Capital Wastelands, that I would follow in my father's footsteps, and help out without trying to do anymore more killing.

Not that wasn't to say I didn't have the nerve to kill anymore; simple fact was that some people needed to die.

It's just that with the technologies present at Big MT, and The Mothership, enough that would cause the Brotherhood to have a heart attack, they had a lot of potential to help everyone, well as long as I kept the think tank in check, and prevented another alien invasion.

One such was my improvement in stimpak, thanks in no small part to the alien bio-gel I found in the mothership, and after removing any side effects, I had created a stimpak that could heal normally fatal wounds in mere hours.

This was almost invaluable to clinics across both wastelands mainly the Follower of the Apocalypse who once had a hard time treating refuges.

I was also able to recreate the simulation pods like the one in the outcast outpost; this helped in training newer knights for the brotherhood, as well as allowing people in New Vegas, and Capital a chance to look at the world before the Great War.

Another great achievement of mine was managing to recreate the healing archway found in the Mothership, although my version wasn't as refined as I liked it to be, not that the clinics in the wastelands were complaining.

However, my greatest achievement was finally being able to crack the secret behind teleportation, thanks to the Alien tech, and the Big MT research crater tech, which helped me better understand the alien's tech.

This allowed instant teleportation from the Mojave, and Capital Wasteland, allowing entire cities to come together almost instantly, creating more trading between cities like New Vegas and Rivet City, or Megaton, and Goodspings

This also allowed both the Brotherhoods to come together, sharing the tech that they had both found, and helping the Brotherhood in the Mojave return in larger numbers. However, this did not occur until after Elder Lyons set the Mojave Chapter straight, being appalled at how they treated technology, and any who held it.

The Mojave chapter couldn't refuse, they were simply outmanned, and outgunned, and so peacefully joined the Capital Chapter's goal of protecting humanity from all threats, putting tech afterword's.

Speaking of the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood had almost cleared it free of raiders, slavers, super-mutants, and many other of the dangers that once plagued it, thus allowing many of towns, and cities to expand.

Matter of fact even the Pitt had changed, after I helped Ashur kill Wernher, and stop the slave uprising with the promise to that he would make sure that a cure was found, and distribute it across the Pitt.

In time they did managed to get a cure for the TDC, or Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion if you're feeling formal ,he let all the slaves go, now they are slowly beginning to rebuild the Pitt, this time as a nation almost, which ironically bans slavery much to the dislike of the Pitt Raiders, although they didn't argue with Ashur.

Even now I still wonder if I had done the right choice, I hate slavers, killed every one I ever came across, but Wernher didn't really care about the other slaves, only his own revenge, and I have no doubt that if I had helped him, I not only would have killed a little baby girls father, and mother, but Marie have most likely suffered a similar fate; none of the slaves knew **jackshit **about creating anything aside from shit, or piss, let alone a synthesizing a complex genetic cure from a baby.

Thankfully. Marie was unharmed, and grew up with both her Mother, and Father.

Strangely however. Ashur named me her Godfather, stating that should anything happen to them, only I could take care of her.

The Capital also opened up trading routes with the former slave city The Pitt, trading food, and water, for metals, and building equipment.

Factor in the that most towns had were under the Brotherhoods protection, Project Purity's creating of fresh clean water, and Harold's growth returning life to the Capital; all-in-all in seemed as if the Capital Wasteland had become the closest thing to Pre-War America as it might have gotten.

The Mojave had also changed, almost much as the Capital.

New Vegas, was still New Vegas. Not much to do there, except make sure that the people who live there don't cause any problems, and make sure both the NCR, and Legion never come back.

Originally, I had joined the NCR, merely because I figured they were the best choice for the Mojave Wasteland, but I never fully trusted them, because as with the Brotherhood, I knew it had some flaws.

Turns out they weren't above murdering innocents including women, and children, I saw what they did so of course I wasn't about to let them take over, and impose their laws upon the people of this wasteland.

In addition I took care of Mr. House, because although he had great plans for the future, he cared little for life, and was willing to kill on wide scale if it meant that his plans would succeed.

Still ever since I took over the Mojave Wasteland, I made several changes.

After Yes-Man returned online, I had him create more securitron's to maintain relative order in New Vegas, as well as several other towns in the Mojave Wasteland.

This didn't mean that I was I forcing my will on them; the securitron's only served to protect towns from raiders, mutated animals, or any remaining NCR, or Legion forces.

It wasn't easy, and it would still take some time to bring **some** order to the Mojave Wasteland, but I was certain I could do, it was my responsibility after all.

But I couldn't let myself think that I could simply do whatever I wanted simply because I had an army of robots willingly to do whatever I wanted.

Not unless I wanted to become the thing I hated.

Pulling myself away from my randomly changing thoughts', I heard the door open to my lab, and a sharp set of barking's, causing me to turn around in my seat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you work Mister Courier, but these two wouldn't stop bothering me so I decided to let them see you, otherwise I would have blown them to smithereens'" said the securitron know as Yes Man, my main supporter in taking over the Mojave Wasteland.

From behind him came my two most faithful companions, Dogmeat, and the cyberdog known as Rex.

Both dogs quickly came towards me, my hands stretched outwards to greet both of them.

"There, there you two need to really be more patient it's only been….." I trailed off; I honestly didn't know how long it had been since I had left my lad; I had started the modifications to my gear about a week back…..I think…. So I never really kept track of time big deal.

"About 12 hours, 43 minutes, and 12 seconds" answered Yes-Man and with that a felt a large rumble emanate from my stomach, I guess my stomach can tell time to.

"Don't worry sir I'll get your breakfast, sunny side eggs, with bacon on the side, you know what they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" exclaimed Yes-Man as cheery as ever, before he left.

"Never getting used to him" I said to myself, before turning back to my canine companions.

"How about you guys uh? Do you like Yes-Man?" I asked them, getting several sharp barks from the pair of dogs, causing me to let out a chuckle.

"Yeah I know, but he's a friend, and you guys know I never turn my back on my friends" I told them as I stroked both their heads, feeling their dirt covered fur under my hands.

"Think you guys need a bath" I said to them jokingly plugging my nose.

Dogmeat however replied with another sharp bark, almost as if telling me "Your one to talk!" causing me raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? I need a bath? I do not smell bad" I said as I smelled my vault shirt top, quickly reeling back from it.

_"Crap, I do really smell that bad?"_ I thought to myself, just as Rex let out a quick bark, as if telling me "HA you do stink".

"Alright I'll take a bath, but after you two have taken one alright" I told them raising a finger at them, to which they let out a whine, but agreed nonetheless with a bark.

Rising from my chair I walked out of my lab and to the bathroom area not a few feet beside it, touching my hand upon the hand scanner.

As I did I stopped to briefly to look at the Sink, it's been my home ever since the Big MT incident, and honestly I couldn't have asked for a better home; it helped that it had various facilities jammed with pre-war information.

However, as I took my lab coat off, I decided I wanted to have something to listen to, so brought my wrist up, looking at my pip-boy, which instead of reading 3000, it read 4000.

"GNR" I spoke, and with that it began to attune itself to the radio station I had selected.

As it turned out the Elite Riot gear wasn't the only thing that I changed.

Meet the pip-boy 4000, I made it shortly after I left from the Mojave Wasteland, and back to the Capital, despite it being one of the hardest moments in my life, just to begin setting up teleports across it.

To my surprise, Wadsworth had kept Dog-meat, my old pip-boy, even my old equipment, safe even after all that time that I was absent.

Upon looking at my old Pip-boy I noticed that all of my old information including my Skills, SPECIAL stats, PERKS, and Karma had all remained intact.

Quickly I began to think of a way to get both of Pip-boys into one single Pip-boy.

However, I quickly realized that not a single one of the Pip-boys could hold both information, and so in quickly searched for a solution.

So I returned to the Mojave Wasteland or more specifically the Big MT, to find a solution, once again.

I imagine that I'd actually found plans for a new Pip-boy that could hold twice the information than a single one.

Its appearance looked virtually the same a as Pip-3000, aside from the 3000 now being 4000, and now having a lest rusted look.

Aside from that it functioned just like any other pip-boy; kept track of my health, my rad levels, let me use VATS, etc.

However, it had one very cool feature, for some reason it could connect to my Elite Riot helmet, letting me keep track of my health, and AP right on the spot, as well as keep an eye on my enemy's health.

After I added both the data from my new pip-boy, and my old one, I noticed several things.

Neither of the skills, or the SPECIAL stats changed; all of my skills remained the same, same with all of my SPECIAL stats.

My "level" also remained at fifty, despite the previous one being thirty, so they didn't add together; although I always did wonder why I had a level as if it were a game?

I did, however, manage to regain all of my old PERKS making me ever more of a, how do the New Vegas, people call me, a 'wasteland bad-ass'.

Aside from that it functioned just like any other pip-boy; kept track of my health, my rad levels, let me use VATS, etc.

Quickly I realized my thoughts had drifted off again, God that's a bad habit.

I added a bathroom only at Yes-Man's request, because he kept telling me that good hygiene is essential if I wanted to live longer, so I had one built in, just to have him stop pestering me.

It was white color that I had nearly forgotten about, this mainly was found in the tiles, the counter, and the ceiling part of the bathroom.

However in contrast all of the usable items such as faucets, handles were all chrome silver, but still managed to add to the overall style of the bathroom.

Pushing my thoughts aside I slipped off all my clothing, my lab coat first however, then the holster that held my Weather 10mm pistol, and in a few short minutes I was a clothed as the day I was born.

In the mirror I saw the amount of scars that riddle my body, from bullets, animals, cannibals, as well the mutated creatures across both wastelands.

Admittedly, it could also be said that I was in very healthy state; I had an athletic form, which while being slim, wasn't too slim as to not show my muscles.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed that I had allowed my beard to grow out more than usual, but then quickly felt a tang of sadness through me.

His face, my dad's face.

It was a unspoken truth that I heavily resembled my dad save for my green color eyes; in fact during my travels in the Mojave Wasteland, for some reason there was a picture of my dad, and mom during when they were younger, and I swear that had it not been for more shaggy, and rugged hair, I might have thought someone took a picture of me.

Still, even after all these years my dad was still a sore subject, but I didn't let it bother me, because he died trying to make the world a better place.

In the end, that's all any man can ever really ask for.

Stepping inside the shower I turned the faucet on, just as GNR began to play.

"_Hey nifty America it's me, your President John Hen—Hahaa gotcha! Three Dog here, how's everyone doin'?" _I heard Three Dog shout out like he always did, smiling to myself as the cold water hit my skin, and making some Goosebumps appear across it.

"_Now, before I start playing what you like, and what ya' want I gotta tell you the story about good ol' 1-o-1, or more commonly known as the Lone Wanderer, or if you live in the Mojave Wasteland, The Courier"_ said Three Dog as I grabbed the bar of some near the shower nozzle.

"_You see about 4 years ago, 1-o-1 left the safety of the vault in order to go find his dad, and before any of you assholes out there start callin' him a 'daddy's boy' keep listening"_ I heard Three Dog say, once again smiling to myself, as I smeared the bar of soap across my body, until it turned into a foamy substance, turning off the faucet as I did so.

"_Like I was sayin' he left the vault to go after his dad, facing everything, and anything the wasteland would throw at him; mutants, animal, raiders, feral ghouls, super-mutant behemoths, the talon company, the outcast, you name it; he saw, he conquered"_

"_But, what's amazing is that throughout it all, no matter how hard things got for him, he never gave up the good fight, he always helped out when and where he could, he freed slaves, helped the hungry, and in the end never asked for a reward"_

"_And it's because of this that he, and the Brother Hood teamed up, and beat the ever lovin' piss out of the enclave, managing to give clean water for any, and all"_ said Three Dog summing up his adventure in the Capital.

"_But, that's not the end of his story, not a year after he saved the world from, and you're not gonna believe me, ALIENS, he somehow managed to end up in the Mojave Wasteland! I know right" _

"_Still that's only just the start of things, according to one Mr. New Vegas, 1-o-1 went from being called the Lone Wanderer to being known as the Courier, the Messiah of the Mojave Wasteland, and boy you won't believe how much more that crazy vault kid did"_ I heard Three Dog say as I turned the water back on letting it

"_So as it turns out the Mojave Wasteland doesn't have as many problems as we do here in the capital, mainly because a less amount of nukes got dropped on them, so it had a lot of things we here took for granted like fresh water, more energy, a more or less intact city known as New Vegas, but like always there's some asshole, or assholes in this case, wanting it for themselves"_ said Three Dog, and I immediately thought of the NCR, the Legion, and Mr. House.

"_Lucky The Courier was there to set things straight, managing to kick both the NCR, and the Legion right out of the Mojave Wasteland" _

"_Still, something that's strange is that The Courier did get control over New Vegas, because of a' Mr. House's' disappearance, but from what I've been told he's a real President Eden, So I guess with the Courier, Lone Wanderer, or whatever you like to call him, in charge I'm sure they'll do just fine. Well, that and it helps to have an army of robots who'll do your bidding" _I heard him say jokingly_._

"_Anyways I've spent enough time talkin' time for some music"_

"_This goes out to the Lone Wandering Courier, keep on fighting the good fight"_ said Three Dog causing me to smirk as I grabbed a bottle of shampoo, putting a decent amount on my head, spreading it around with my hands, until it turned into a foaming substance.

As I began scrubbing the shampoo out of me hair, three dog began playing my most favored song, which started by the soft piano playing.

"_I don't want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

_In my heart I have but one desire_

_And that one is you_

_No other will do_

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_

_I just want to be the one you love_

_And with your admission that you feel the same_

_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

_Believe me_

_I don't want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart"_

And as the song had ended, I had washed all of the remaining shampoo off my head, turned off the shower, and grabbed a nearby towel wrapped it around my waist, and proceeded to the sink.

Pulling out one of the drawers, I grabbed some shaving cream, and a razor.

Smearing the shaving cream across my beard, I grabbed the razor, and slowly began to move it down the side of my face, removing a large portion of hair in a single swoop.

Rinsing the razor in the water

I repeat the process for about 7 more minutes' until I finally cleared any traces of my beard.

Now I looked even more like my dad.

Looking away from the mirror, I pulled out a regular grey shirt and some blue boxers quickly placing them on.

Then, I placed my dirty clothes in the laundry chute, placed my mysterious magnum at my side, and walked out of the bathroom.

With a large hiss the door opened, and I was greeted to Yes-Man's face, or monitor.

"Greetings Sir, you have a message from someone named Sarah Lyons, she says she has urgent new to tell you, do you wish to speak with her?" Yes-Man asked me.

"_Yes"_ I replayed, and then his face was replaced with Sarah's face, her hair as golden as ever, and her skin still cooked from the sun.

"Hey Sarah" I replied, happy to see an old friend.

"_Hi Albert, I'd ask how you've been doing, but I don't really have the time"_ she responded causing me to smirk at her bluntness.

"Of course it's always business with you" I said jokingly, before I felt her glare which caused me to raise my hands up defensively .

"Kiddin' so what is it?" I responded eager to see why she would call all the way from the Capital.

"_It's the Enclave Micheal, they're back"_ she said, and almost instantly my demeanor changed, becoming serious, and hardened.

"The Enclave? Thought we kicked their asses like hell the last time, how could they be back?" I asked, as she shrugged, not in a fashion like "I dunno know?", but more like "I wish I knew".

"_Who knows? But that's not important right now, their back, and in force too"_ she responded.

"Alright, when did you notice them?" I asked hopeful that we hadn't any time, but part of me doubting that was the case.

"_About this morning, a scout team I sent out nearly four days was mapping out area about 25 miles outside of the capital, looking for any areas where we could set up an outpost. At about 12:35 pm I got a message saying that they had discovered a carrier, like the one we destroyed 4 years ago, but before they could leave…. Well watch"_ said Sarah, and her image change to roughly ten brotherhood knights in T-45b power armor, with one recording obviously.

"_Holy shit… is that what I think it's is"_ said one of the knights as the camera zoomed in a much as possible on the carrier.

It looked very much like the mobile base crawler, the only difference being its more intimidating appearance, it had several missile launcher attached to it, and it appeared to be producing some sort of shield.

In front walked in one of the soldiers, and judging from the way he walked, he was in charge of the group.

"_Enclave. Come on we've got to get moving, Elder Lyon's-GRRHH!" _and were the leader's had once stood was reduced merely to nothing but the green goo caused by plasma weapons.

_"OH SHIT! Enclave! THEIR FIRING! EVERYONE GET DOWN!"_ shouted another knight, and true to what the other solider shouted, and seemingly out of nowhere several enclave soldiers begun opening fire, and proceeded to throw plasma grenades landing only several feet from the before exploding violently causing power armor to become shredded, with several limbs being blown off, as well launching the cameraman, several feet from where he stood.

Finally the camera landed on the ground, smeared with blood and gore, with who I figured was the cameraman torn in half, despite his power armor.

Then it showed the remaining knights running, and shooting all the while, they were cut down one by one, plasma shots burning through the power armor.

Then as the final knight fell in walked in a group of Enclave soldiers, each carrying plasma guns.

"_Pathetic, you'd think these muties would learn" _said an Enclave solider as I watched from the camera, one by one more enclave soldiers filled the screen, from the looks of it there were about ten or twelve I couldn't be sure from this angle.

Still, one of the knights managed to move his body, despite the deep burn marks caused by the plasma shots to the side of his body.

The knight grabbed a discarded energy rifle, making sure that the enclave soldiers couldn't see him.

He shot one of the enclave soldiers in the back, hitting the energy core in the back, and causing that solider to burn down to a pile of green plasma.

What happened next only fueled my hatred for the Enclave

"_oh what's this, looks like one of the mutts still has some fight "_ said the Enclave soldier in an almost amused manner.

Quickly the enclave soldiers swarmed the downed knight, and proceeded to punch, and kick him, adding more injuries to him, as well as to the injure on his body

"_That's enough, give his some space boys, not like he has long to live anyway"_ commanded one of the, and judging by his hellfire armor, he was the leader of that squad.

"_Move out, extraction is in two weeks, and the sooner we leave this piece of shit planet the better… I swear every time I leave the base I feel like I need a shower"_ said the Hellfire soldier as his squad moved out of the cameras view, the sound of their steps growing more distance by the second.

The knight still on the ground helmet face first, his wound bleeding badly, yet he still pushed himself up, holding the top of his body with his hands.

"_Y-you won't*cough*w-win" _the knight said briefly, and as he did so the sound of the squad moving stopped.

Stepping back onto the cameras sight the hellfire soldier stood over the weakened knight.

"What did you say?" asked the soldier, although I knew he heard what the knight said.

"_I said you won't win… Your kind never does"_ replied the knight coughing terribly as he did so.

"_Is that right? And what makes you so sure that we'll lose huh? WERE the GOOD guys, you're just a bunch of muties with shiny tin suits who act all self righteous"_ remarked the hellfire soldier, as the knight chuckled, in between his coughing.

"_That's why… because of your arrogance, you think your human, but your far from it; you kill innocents because you think your , and because of that you underestimate us"_

"_I-I've known men, and women worth twice than all of you put together, but you want to know the real reason you won't win…"_ I heard the knight say unable to finish his sentence due to another terrible cough.

"_Because HE still walks among us"_ bravely stated the knight as the enclave soldier kneeled down to his level.

"_Who's he?"_ replied the Hellfire soldier, his voice however hiding the fact that he knew who the knight was talking about.

"_T-the Lone Wanderer... The Courier"_ replied the Knight, his arms now shaking at the strain of holding him up, obviously losing strength, despite the power armor.

"_He stopped you at Raven Rock, at project purity, at the mobile base… I know that he'll stop you again… that's why you won't win… " _I heard the knight say defiantly, raising his head up just a bit, before he let it fall.

The hellfire soldier said nothing, standing up he stood there for a second, and he made no movements, as if the mentioning of my presence was enough for him to reconsider the side he was on,that is until he reached for his plasma caster.

Pointing it at the knights' head he merely held it there, once again as if he reconsidered what he was doing.

Then almost against his will he pulled the trigger, the shot piercing through the knights helmet, ending his life, as his body fell onto the ground, the body from both his head, and the side of his body oozing onto the barren ground.

Then the camera recording ended.

With that it was replaced by Sarah, and I tried my best to hide my hatred, but I knew it was to no avail.

"Bastards, they'll never stop will they" I said to both myself, and to Sarah, my hands curled into fists.

"_No, they won't. Were are getting ready for an assault, we've set of camp far enough that the carrier won't see us."_ She replied to me as I put a hand underneath my chin in a think way.

"Alright. Look, don't attack, we need a solid plan this time" I told her, and much to her amusement I guessed from her laughing.

"_Hahaa, that's funny. Albert we're not idiots, I'm in command this time, not Tristan, I'm smart enough to asking for help. That's why I'm asking you for help, I want to make sure to end this as soon as possible, with minimal loss of life." _said Sarah, this time I laughed.

"Yeah, on our side, they'll be lucky to walk away as long as I'm there" I said in a cocky voice, which Sarah rolled her eyes to.

"_Sure, just leave some for us, got a couple of knights that would love to get themselves an enclave helmet as a trophy."_ quipped Sarah to which, on which I smirked.

"Give a couple of hours to get ready Sarah, I'll be there in a bit" I said, as she nodded, and cut her connection.

Then however my smile vanished as quickly as it came.

Taking in a deep breath I turned back to my lab just as Yes Man moved next to me, holding a plate with Sunny-side eggs, and bacon just like he said he would.

I felt my stomach rumble at the smell of it, but simply ignored it.

"Get rid of the food Yes-Man, I want you to get me the Riot Shot gun, All-American, YCS/186 gauss rifle, and the Alien Blaster, make sure to get a micro-fusion breeder for the YCS/186, and an Alien power cell breeder for the Alien Blaster" I ordered him; immediately causing him to drop what he was doing, and rush into my armory.

The door to my lab opened with a loud hiss, and once again I stood in front of my special ranger armor.

"Guess this is the best time to take you out for a test drive huh?" I asked the power armor, and then out of nowhere I heard footsteps, quickly I gripped my pistol, and spun around facing whoever was behind me.

In no time my eye's widened, before forming a frown

"I can see why the NCR covets the ranger armor so much; its a real beauty" said the man known as the Mysterious Stranger, causing me to tighten to grip on my gun.

"So after all this time you finally show your face, kinda' got sick and tired of only getting to see you in VATS" I said an awkward smirk on my face, putting as much venom, and hate into it as possible.

"You're not still mad about that are you?" he asked in almost amused tone, the kind a parent would use on pouty brat.

"Let's see how would you feel if your 'guardian angel' sent you into the Mojave desert without anything… No items… no armor… Hell, you somehow managed to take my goddam' pip-boy! I had to take a job as a fuckin' Courier for the next three years, just to make enough to stay alive! Then I get shot in the head, buried alive, and have to start an entire new adventure across another godforsaken wasteland!" I shouted at him, all the while he just stood there.

"Are you finished complaining yet? I would've guessed that you'd make peace with the fact that your life will never be normal, or are you simply venting. Oh, and feel free to put on some clothes" he replied, and slowly I lowered my gun, ignoring his last comment.

"What do you want?" I asked him plain-an-simple, putting little to no emotion into it.

I heard the sound of his lighter go off, and shortly after the sound of him exhaling.

"It's not what I want, It's what fate wants" he replied, causing me to mentally groan to myself.

"_Great he's gonna' be all mystical"_ I thought to myself.

"Fate huh? Didn't know I ran errands for mythical and supernatural forces?" I replied sarcastically as I turned to look at him, he was in the middle of taking another inhaling of his cigarette, holding it for a moment before exhaling in cloud of grey smoke.

"What would you call that errand you did in involving the Krivbeknih, what term would you use to describe that I wonder" said the Mysterious Stranger.

Letting out a sigh, I was swiftly beat; there wasn't anything to describe what happened with the Krivbeknih.

"Fine. What does "fate" want from me? Another wasteland in need of saving? An alien invasion? The rise of planet of the Geckos?" I said obviously frustrated, I hated how well… Mysterious the Mysterious was.

"You already know; the upcoming battle with the enclave, that much you already know, but that's not why I'm here, I'm here to warn of a danger from the past, one that will take you across the world you have come to know"

"What danger? The Enclave? With the brotherhood, and some good strategic planning, we'll take care of them easily "I said, sounding way too confident for my own sake.

"No, a threat from past about, during your grandmothers time" he said, almost immediately giving me confused look.

"But, perhaps I should start from the beginning, about one hundred-six teen years ago, your great-great grandfather the Vault Dweller set out from Vault 13 in order to find a replacement water chip"

"Over the course of a year, he much like you, changed the fate of entire wasteland, stopping an army of super-mutants led by a creature known as the Master, best part was that he used his words"

"Yet, his reward for not only saving his Vault, but the wasteland was exile by his vaults overseer, much like your own story"

"In the years to follow he helped create the community known as Arroyo, settling down with a woman named Pat, where he had a daughter, known as the Arroyo Elder"

"In time she too had a child, a daughter who would be known as The Chosen One, she set out to find a G.E.C.K. in order to save their dying village, and in time came face to face with the Enclave"

"The enclave had created a modified version of the FEV virus to target any beings with mutated DNA; fortunately she stopped them, and saved all those kidnapped by the enclave, including those of Vault 13, and her village"

"In the years to come she took over as the elder of the village before setting out to find somewhere else, passing the title of elder to someone else"

"She found the capital, and it was here that she settled down mainly in rivet city, she had one child, a son, his name was James, unfortunately she died at the age of 57 due to Alzheimer's, never getting to see her grandson"

"The rest, well, you already know "Said the Mysterious Stranger as I merely smirked.

"You expect me to believe all of that? I'm not gullible, and I'm sure as hell not stupid, you couldn't have possibly lived that long, otherwise you'd have to be a ghoul or something, and as for my grandparents? You really made up a convincing story, almost believed you for a second, but like I said before I'm not gullible, and it doesn't really help that you come out being so fuckin' random, telling a long a story that really has little-to-no relevance." I replied, trying to convince myself of all I said, but failing to do so.

"You live in a world where mutants are the norm, where forty-foot tall monsters where once humans, where you have faced life from beyond the stars, and you believe what I tell you is untrue? Fine , it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you make yourself ready for anything, and everything" said the Mysterious stranger taking his cigarette to his mouth once more, inhaling deeply, before letting out in a large puff of smoke.

"You know, you really should watch for your dog, It be a shame to see a nice chair ruined." he said, and sure enough there was Dogmeat chewing on my chair.

"Dogmeat! Stop! Bad boy!" I said rushing over to do, and pulling the chair away from my canine companion, who fought for a second more on trying to keep it his, before I shot him a glare, causing him to let go, promptly letting out a whine.

Looking over my shoulder I noticed that the Mysterious Stranger was gone, just like always.

Why now? Why appear at the most random moment? It made little to no sense, in fact his presence seemed to be like the start of something bad, and wasn't just my starving stomach.

I wondered if what he told me was true if I was related to the Vault Dweller, and the Chosen one, and if I was why did he have to tell me their life stories?

"What do you'll think will happen boys?" I asked the two dogs, both who let out a bark, Rex first than Dogmeat, as I smirked rubbing the top of their heads only to notice that they still hadn't had a bath.

"Remind after we kick the Enclaves ass again to give you two that bath" I told them a smile plastered on my face, as both barked objectively.

Chuckling as I shook my head from side to side, I looked down at my console, and disable the stasis field around my Elite Combat Riot gear.

Quickly I began to place it on pants first, then the chest piece slinging the bandolier, which had the ammo for my magnum, over, after followed the duster, the shoulder pads, and knee plates came on next, then on my right hand the forearm plate, after which I placed on the boots tying them up nicely.

And as I was just about to place on the helmet, the door opened once more, and in came Yes-Man the weapons I had asked for strapped around his back.

"Hello sir! Here are the weapons you've asked for, may they absolutely massacre all Enclave soldiers, and you revel in their deaths!" replied Yes-Man cheerfully, reminding me of his somewhat sadistic nature.

Walking behind him I grabbing all of the weapons, placing the down on a nearby metal table in order to do some quick maintenance.

Both the Riot shotgun, and All-American were at absolutely perfect condition, and so I did little for them, simply placing the shotgun around the lower half of my waist, while I slung the semi-automatic rifle over my right shoulder.

I had found both weapons in the labyrinth-like Vault 34, more specifically at its armory.

Both were powerful weapons that were easily capable of rending even power armor, easy choices for the upcoming battle.

Next came the YCS/186, a unique gauss rifle that I had found while traversing the Mojave Desert on the body of a dead thug that tried to kill me.

I spent a couple of minutes making sure the unique gauss rifle was in working condition; unlike the last two weapons the YCS/186 was my personal choice, having always loved the gauss rifle I found in the capital, and so it needed more maintenance than the others.

Then after I was done, I inserted a MicroFusion breeder in where the MicroFusion cell would normally go.

The MicroFusion breeder was special ammo that I created from the recharger rifle.

Like the rechargeable rifle YCS/186, in theory, now had infinite amount of shots it could pull off, being able to fire seven shots, as opposed to the old fire, reload, fire, reload that it suffered from; although I did need to pull back on the lever every time I fired.

However, the drawback now was that it had longer charging time compared to the recharge rifle, taking roughly thirty second to replenish one shot, which made me have to be make sure every shot counted.

I placed it in it holster, and slung it over my back.

Next was the Alien Blaster, arguably one of my most powerful weapons, I found it by absolute chance in the capital wasteland, near a crashed alien wreckage, proving to me at a young age that humans were not alone in the universe.

It required little work on it, and just like the YCS/186, ran on a recharger cell although this one was specialized specifically for the alien blaster, dubbed the Alien power cell breeder.

Much like the MicroFusion breeder it gave the Alien Blaster unlimited ammo, but much like my previous weapon, I had to make every shot count, this time the Alien Blasters ammo count being ten, with fifteen seconds being the time needed to regain one ammo, and one minute, and fifty seconds needed to regain a full clip.

I placed it at my hip, alongside my weathered 10mm pistol right underneath my duster.

Then I grabbed some of the armor piercing-ammo for my assault, and shotgun, enough to last for the battle I hoped, placing them into the pouches across my body.

Being fully loaded, I went to my nearby console, and typed in the coordinates to the citadel, and in across from me the teleporter began to heat up.

Looking down at my helmet, that stood there, grasping it with both hands, and looking into its none reflective eye's.

The Enclave, the Mysterious stranger I wondered if I'd ever be free of them.

I put these thoughts aside as I placed the helmet on, and with a hiss sealed it.

Then as I approached the portal, it synced up with my pip-boy, displaying my health which I identified by the HP bar to the left, my rad level in the form of the Vault-boy with a radioactive symbol next to him, currently at zero percent, and finally my action points, a bar across my HP identified by a same bar.

"Dogmeat, Rex Time you two have to stay here, Yes-Man will take care of you until I come back, alright?" I told my canine's, both letting out whines at the same time, for the same reason.

"No, you can't come with me, where I'm going is gonna be very dangerous, and I don't want either of you to get hurt" I told them sternly, as they responded by sitting down.

"Yes-Man" I said aloud my voice serious, enhanced further by the helmet, as I stood in front of the teleporter.

"Sir?" he replied, this being one of the few moments that he was not all giddy.

"If I don't come back you know what to do" I told him, and with that I stepped through the portal, feeling my atoms being split apart

And as it sent me to the citadel I could imagine the war to come, but then became both calm, and worried with a quick thought.

"_War… War Never Changes" _

* * *

**Before you say that he is too powerful, remember things are very different in the borderlands, what might be considered strong in the Fallout universe, probably isn't so strong in Mass Effect universe so there's that. Doesn't mean that I nerfing the Lone Wanderer/Courier all it means that he'll find challenges he couldn't normally deal with by himself.**

**Also what are your thoughts on the Elite Riot Gear MKII, to powerful? Or just right for the Mass Effect Universe.**

**I came up with the name by combining the names of both my characters in Fallout 3, and Fallout New Vegas  
**

**Name:** Micheal Radke, 24


End file.
